Songfics 4eva!
by Kimmichi2000
Summary: A bunch of SongFics on different catagories. There may be spoilers and the such. Rated T for language. Send in songs you want me to do. No innaproprite songs though. I have standards. Though they may be twisted. Juuust a little. -Evil and Insane laugh-
1. Italy's Lullaby

**A/N:Ok. I have ideas and I want to put the songfic ones on here first. These are for several different things, not just Amnesia/Hetalia. As usual,-Recives gun from Switzerland- Thank you Vash, NO FLAMERS. Here's the first one, which is HetaOni, I wrote it a while ago and it's just been sitting in my notebook for a while. SPOILERS AHEAD! It takes place when Germany and Italy are in the second time loop. It takes place in a story I've planned. And Kimmy has only one arm, which if you know HetaOni and the second time loop as well as I do, it will be explained.**

Kimmy was sitting by Italy and started to sing a lullaby.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

**-Brushes hair out of Italy's face, being carful of the curl-**

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

**-Places Italy's hands on his chest-**

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

**-Reaches in bag and pulls out a red rose-**

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let you troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

**-Puts rose in Italy's chest pocket-**

_Here it's safe, Here it's warm_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

**-Starts to cry and her voice starts to crack-**

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here is the place where"_

**-Germany walks in, unoticed by Kimmy and finishes the song-**

_"Ich leibe dich"_

**A/N: Ok, details. At the end Germany was singing to Italy, NOT Kimmy. Second, I know this is Rue's lullaby. I think this may be a little too long...Anyway... If you have any songs to suggest please send them via review/PM. If you have a character to go along with it, exellent! -Claps exitedlly- I can't wait. I'm going to be working on so much stuff now..,Well, Bye for Nao!**


	2. Uninstall

**I'm writing one on a song my friend plays a lot. It's called Uninstall. It takes place just before the first chapter in Explations. Please read it and my other stories. It makes me so happy. And here's a key to who each part of the song applies:**

**Joesphene:**_Regular Italics_

**Barrel:**_** Bold Italics**_

**Both: **_Underlined Italics_

**Barrel talking: **"Underlined+quote marks"

"Why?"

"I USED you so I could escape. That's why."

" I don't understand."

_It came from beyond the extreme reaches of the world that we know, like a creature of shadow_

_It came to mock us, for we are so naive that we can't comprehend it, and truly we are fragile and small_

_I can not hold on to the truth, and as it slips through my fingers like a picture that is made of smoke._

_I don't know how I will last because my body is so weak that I may crumble away..._

_Uninstall, Uninstall_

_I was told that I am just a single speck of dust, and cannot be more_

_But I do not understand, or grasp the true meaning..._

_Uninstall, Uninstall_

_I no longer have a choice but to pretend I am brave_

_For a SOLDIER has to be brave._

_Uninstall_

" We were friends. Almost family. I can't belive you want to leave. Is that it!? You're done with us!?"

_Our unseen thoughts have been growing ever sharper unbeknownst to us, deep within the sub-consious__._

_But an inkling of what has been occuring has been revealed to me as, I hear the restless monsters as I sleep_

_**Now my heart is empty and numb, save for an unrelenting impulse to destroy all that I see.**_

_It is born frm all the pain, for I have lost the will to choose the day I'll crumble away..._

_Uninstall, Uninstall_

_If there's noone who can take this burden in my place, then there's no choice_

_But to take my simple life and..._

_Uninstall, Uninstall_

_And it makes me want to end it all with my own hands. Is it wrong?_

_Surley it's alright to want to...Uninstall_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please, come back to us."

_Uninstall, Uninstall_

_I was told that I am just a single speck of dust, and cannot be more_

_But I do not understand, or grasp the true meaning..._

_Uninstall, Uninstall_

_I no longer have a choice but to pretend I am brave_

_For a SOLDIER has to be brave._

_Uninstall_

"My dear friend...

I treasure our friendship.

I will miss you.

Never forget me."

**A/N: Whew! That was longer than expected. I'm exhasted from going between the website which has the English lyrics and WordPad. I gt nuttin to say other than review. Bye for nao!**

"


End file.
